Leaving
by MyStoriesBite
Summary: This is not an entire story. it is just the chapter where my main characters leaves. please read and tell me what you think. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


I stared up into his cold glassy green eyes. His face twisted into a very unpleasant scowl.

"Lucas..Please...no..." I begged breathlessly. He stared into my eyes. His look gave me chills. At that moment I knew what hate felt like, not because I hated him, but because I could feel his hatred towards me. He smiled at me. Not his old smile, no, but an evil smile.

"You really think I loved you?" He asked, not expecting an answer. His question hit me hard. My chest ached. I held back tears.

"You stupid bitch! You really think I could love someone like you?" he spat. My eyes were full of tears now. I felt one run down my face.

"I hate you! I never loved you and I never will!" he hissed. I looked down at the concrete. My whole world shook.

"Nev...Never?" I stammered.

"NEVER!" he said whispering loudly. He turned and walked away. Leaving me there. Alone.

Laying down on the cold cement floor, I began sobbing. How could he do this? He never loved me? But...but...Why? Why had he told me he did? Why did he leave me? Why? Why? Why? A thousand questions raced through my mind. I cryed myself to sleep, not caring about not having a bed. Not caring for anything...but him.

I awoke to a familar voice calling my name. I did not move. I wished for death. I felt very warm, large hands pick me up.I knew It was Xzavier I looked up at him. He looked mored tired than usual, but also had a look of relief on his face. He carried me to a car, that I assumed to be his. He laid me in the backseat. He attempted a smile at me. He drove me to his house, Lucas's house. My chest still ached. Xzavier carried me into the house and sat down on the couch, still holding me. I looked up into his light blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"No, I'm not." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry." he said thoughtfully.

"You didn't do anything."

"I know...but still..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did he do this to me?" I asked tearing up again.

He paused.

"I don't know. He's been weird these last couple weeks..."

"I know." I interupted.

"He's gone now. His room is empty." he continued. I was shocked. It took me a few minutes to collect myself.

"Where has he gone?" I asked.

Xzavier paused. "I'm not sure."

"You must have some idea!" I said raising my voice.

He looked down at me. "You need to rest." He stood up and carried me to Lucas's now empty room. It still had the furniture...but that was all. Xzavier took a step in.

"There is no way I could ever sleep here again." I said tearing up again.

Without a word he turned around and took me to his room. It was dirty, very dirty. He laid me on the bed. It smelt like him. It was a pleasant smell...reminded me of nature for some reason. He laid down next to me.

"I'm sorry Casi...there are no other beds...I can't sleep in his room either...and I expect we will have a visitor tonight that will sleep on the couch." He said in a small voice. I didn't even wonder who the guest was...I didn't care.

"It's okay." I replied. I snuggled up next to him. I needed someone...anyone. I was so cold and lonley. He was so warm. I layed my head on his shoulder, placing my hand over his huge chest. After a few moments he tilted his head down on mine.He put on of his musceley arms around me.With his other arm he pulled the cover over us. I felt a little better. Good enough to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up from a nightmare to see that Xzavier's face was no more than an inch away from mine. I blushed...even though clearly he was still asleep. I slipped out of bed without waking the sleeping giant. I tip toed to the living room, where Alex and Damien and a woman I didn't know were talking in hushed voices.

"We have to help him!" Alex plea'd.

"Without Xzavier? Thats crazy! You know as well as I do he would never leave Casi! He loves Casi, just like Lucas."

I was dumbstruck. Xzavier loved me? But he had always been the big brother I never had. He always looked out for me...Wait...love can mean many things...he must have meant he loves me like a little sister. I sighed, collecting myself.

"Some love." Alex pouted. "Leaving the poor girl the way he did. Telling her he hated her."

"Only a moron would believe that he didn't love her." Damien retorted.

"Couldn't he have just took her with him or told her the truth?" Alex spat back.

"Both would be putting her in danger. He knew that the best thing for her was just to forget him. He knows he probably won't survive." Damien said quietly.

Hearing that I lost my balance and tripped forward. I smoothed it over as I was just tiredly walking into the living room. They all looked up at me in shock.

"Where did you come from?!?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"Xzavier's room." I replied trying to sound casual.

Alex and Damien exchanged looks of shock.

"Why were you in there?" Damien asked. I could tell he thought I was betraying Lucas.

They all were staring at me. I noticed that the woman I didn't know had long straight black hair. She also had eyes that looked exactly like Lucas's. I couldn't stand to look at her. My chest began to ache again.

"I was..." I began.

"We can talk about this later" a loud angry voice boomed behind me. It was Xzavier. Damien eyed both of us. He obviously didn't approve.

"What are you doing here Lily?" Xzavier spat at the black haired woman.

"I'm..." She began, she paused looking over at me. "It doesnt matter. Obviously I came to the wrong people...I thought you guys of all people would care." She said quietly as she glided out the front door.


End file.
